Fantasies come true
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Les rêves apportent réconfort, évasion, peur, joie... et vérité. Deidara est bien placé pour le savoir, il essaye de dormir avec un moulin à parole nocturne ! Certaines des divaguations de Tobi vont le surprendre... Madara joue son rôle...mais...


_Cette fanfiction est inspirée de la chanson d'avenue Q « Fantasies come true »_

_Je sais qu'il y a surement pas mal de fautes d'orthographes, mais j'ai fais mon possible pour les corriger. _

_Je tiens à remercier NanaNara, je n'aurais surement pas eu le déclic pour écrire cette fic sans elle ^^ _

_Voilà voilà, cette fic comportera deux chapitres, je vous laisse avec le premier. _

_Bonne lecture !_

**_Fantasies come true_**

1

Tobi est un bon garçon

_un très bon garçon…_

L'art est une explosion.

Peu de gens comprenaient cette phrase, car ils ne l'avaient jamais vécu. Lui, savait ce que représentait l'étendu de ses quatre mots.

Deidara marchait sur un chemin terreux qui coupait un bois en son milieu. Les arbres ombrageaient sa route en ne laissant filtrer qu'une lumière orange tamisée. Le soleil se couchait déjà dans le lointain.

Personne à sa connaissance ne pouvait comprendre la beauté de son art et personne n'avait jamais essayé de le faire.

Dans l'organisation, aucun des membres ne s'intéressait à la vie des autres. Même en binôme, c'était du chacun pour soi.

La seule chose qui les reliaient était leur but commun et ce manteau noir clairsemé de nuage rouges.

Il avait espéré que lui, le comprendrait.

Deidara le reconnaissait comme un artiste, bien que son domaine diffère complètement du siens.

Sasori était doué, s'était indiscutable. Il était fort, mais ses nombreuses victoires l'avait pourvu d'une trop grande confiance en lui.

Et il était mort. Lui. Le scorpion rouge de Suna.

Deidara fronça légèrement ses sourcils.

Jamais il n'aurait crue possible que son aîné se fasse battre par une jeune fille et une vieille. C'était le seul qui aurait pu le comprendre.

Malgré son caractère hautain et ses manières de monsieur je-sais-tout, Sasori était, tout comme lui, un grand artiste. Peut-être même un peu plus doué, mais ça, il détestait se l'avouer.

Une silhouette surgit soudain de derrière un arbre en barrant la route du jeune blond.

-Aha ! Je vous ai retrouvez !

C'est vrai, Deidara avait parfois du mal à supporter les impatiences du marionnettiste. Mais il le respectait de part son expérience et sa position en tant qu'artiste.

Il le taquinait de tant en tant car le roux était particulièrement irritable et cela l'amusait beaucoup.

Après sa mort, il se doutait que l'Akatsuki allait combler le manque avec un nouveau membre.

Deidara s'était résigné à supporter un novice du moment que celui-ci ne l'encombrait pas. Mais le problème gesticulait devant lui.

Pourquoi avait-on engagé un crétin pareil, incapable de parler sérieusement trente secondes ?

-Dites, vous avez beau me regarder de haut en bas, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais avoir peur de vous !

Deidara esquissa le geste d'amener sa main à la portée de la sacoche qui contenait son argile explosive et Tobi sauta en arrière en adoptant une position grotesque de protection.

Le jeune blond sourit en reprenant sa marche, Tobi était une grande-gueule mais ses actes reflétaient un caractère enfantin. Il n'avait même pas encore montré son efficacité au combat, car s'il avait eu l'honneur de se vêtir du manteau noir aux nuages rouges, ce n'était surement pas sans raisons.

-Senpai ? Où est-ce que vous allez ?

Deidara s'arrêta, puis tourna la tête vers Tobi.

-Capturer Sanbi. C'est au moins la cinquième fois que je te le répète.

-Oh oui, ce rappela le jeune homme masqué en s'avançant vers son aîné. Mais il se fait tard, Deidara-Senpai, vous ne trouvez pas ?

La question de Tobi prévoyait déjà sa demande.

-Ne peut-on pas s'arrêter ?

Deidara soupira. Lui n'était pas du tout fatigué.

Plus vite Sanbi serait capturé, plus vite il serait débarrassé de cet hurluberlu qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire gaffe sur gaffe.

-On a déjà perdu du temps à cause de tes pitreries, le rembarra le blond. Marche et tais-toi.

Tobi laissa ses épaules s'affaisser en lâchant un long gémissement plaintif. Tête basse, il suivit son Senpai en trainant les pieds.

Deidara fit de gros effort pour rester calme le long du chemin en écoutant l'imbécile derrière lui se plaindre constamment. « Je suis fatigué ! » « Senpai ! J'ai mal aux pieds ! » « J'ai sommeil ! » « Deidara-Senpai ! J'en peux plus, moi ! ».

Aussi, quand une petite clairière s'ouvrit au bout du chemin, des ailes poussèrent soudain dans le dos de Tobi qui dépassa Deidara au pas de course pour aller s'étendre dans l'herbe de tout son long.

Le jeune artiste le regarda pousser des soupirs de bonheur en réprimant son envie de continuer le chemin sans lui. Tobi était pire qu'un môme.

Une fois qu'il l'eu rejoint, le jeune homme masqué se tourna vers Deidara puis tapota un coin d'herbe à coté de lui.

- Venez-vous allonger, Senpai ! Il fait sombre, on ne verra rien dans les bois cette nuit. Autant se reposer !

L'artiste reconnu avec amertume que celui qui lui servait de coéquipier avait raison. Le soleil s'était presque entièrement couché et le ciel virait au bleu foncé.

Par pure esprit de contradiction, il contourna Tobi pour s'asseoir du coté ou ce dernier ne lui avait pas recommandé de s'installer.

-Tu as intérêt à bien te reposer, car demain nous rattraperons notre retard en doublant notre vitesse.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Tobi en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Deidara jugea inutile de répondre et s'allongea sur le coté en tournant le dos au jeune homme masqué.

Tobi soupira en reposant ses omoplates sur l'herbe. Son Senpai n'était pas tendre avec lui. Pourtant, ils avaient marchés toute la journée, s'était normal d'être épuisé.

Une fois allongé, il se mit à fixer le ciel étoilé. Les petits soleils apparaissaient les uns après les autres, à mesure que celui qui chauffait leur planète disparaissait.

Il ne saurait s'expliquer pourquoi, mais malgré tous les traitements que lui faisait subir Deidara, il aimait bien son Senpai.

Un peu hargneux sur les bords et particulièrement irritable, mais cela amusait beaucoup Tobi. Deidara avait un bon fond, il le savait.

L'objet de ses pensées bougea dans un bruissement feutré. Tobi tourna la tête dans sa direction pour remarquer que celui-ci s'était allongé sur le dos dans son sommeil.

Il dormait…ses sourcils n'était plus froncés et ses traits complètement détendu.

Sous la lumière lunaire, les courbes de son visage paressait plus fines, plus belles… Tobi se rapprocha imperceptiblement pour admirer son Senpai sans son masque de colère.

Il devait l'admettre, Deidara était beau ainsi.

Sa peau semblait plus douce, presque de porcelaine. Tobi se mit sur le ventre pour lever la main vers le visage de son Senpai.

Si ça se trouve, sa peau était réellement de porcelaine.

Comment pouvait-il le savoir, il ne l'avait jamais touché.

Puis… Deidara ne serait pas au courant. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste s'assurer que…

-Tu crois sérieusement que je ne te vois pas ?

Tobi recula violemment sa main en hoquetant de surprise. Seules les lèvres de son Senpai avaient bougées, ses yeux étaient restés clos. Comment avait-il pu savoir ?

Les yeux de Deidara s'ouvrir lentement, puis son regard se posa sur Tobi.

Celui-ci aurait voulu s'enfuir loin, très loin de se regard scrutateur lourd de menace. Mais Deidara ne lui laissa même pas le temps de formuler une excuse.

-Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ?

Hein ?

Il n'avait pas l'air de se fiche de lui, son regard était serein et son visage ne laissait paraitre aucunes émotions. Il attendait la réponse de Tobi, patient.

-Je…heu…pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? L'interrogea le jeune homme en passant une main derrière sa tête d'un air gêné.

Deidara tendit sa main vers son visage. Tobi se statufia, il en oublia même de respirer.

Les doigts de son Senpai allaient l'effleurer. Comment fallait-il réagir ? Que Deidara voulait-il faire ? Qu'est-ce que…

*Toc-toc*

Tobi resta perplexe lorsque le jeune blond frappa deux fois son masque orange comme l'on toque aux portes.

-Ce masque, commença-t-il en retirant sa main. Tu le porte en permanence. Je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles.

Tobi ne savait pas comment réagir. Jamais son Senpai n'avait manifesté le moindre intérêt pour lui… et là…

Deidara semblait lire dans ses pensées, car il se raidit soudain en faisait la moue.

-Ne crois pas que je veuille vraiment le savoir ou autre, c'est juste une curiosité, comme ça, pour savoir, s'empourpra-t-il en détournant le regard.

Tobi, lui, était heureux de le porter en ce moment, son masque, car son sourire et le rose sur ses pommettes de voire ainsi son Senpai étaient cachés. N'ayant pas ce privilège, Deidara se retourna pour de nouveaux montrer son dos à Tobi.

-Bon, dort maintenant, demain tu seras content de t'être suffisamment reposé.

Tobi passa une main distraite sur son masque puis tourna à son tour le dos pour dormir.

-Bonne nuit, Deidara-Senpai.

-Hm.

Mais Deidara n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne puisse trouver le sommeil.

Ses pensées revenaient toujours sur Tobi qu'il avait surpris en train de… de faire quoi, d'abord ? Il ne lui avait même pas demandé pourquoi sa main s'était retrouvée à quelques centimètres de son visage. Après tout, c'était impossible de s'endormir en une demi-heure.

-Tobi ? J'ai oublié de te demander…

-Zzzz.

-Tobi ? Tu dors déjà ? Demanda inutilement Deidara en se retournant.

Il regarda le corps immobile de son coéquipier répondre à sa question.

-Zzzz…hmm…est-ce la dame à la licorne ? Marmonna le jeune masqué.

-Tobi ?

Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de s'agiter légèrement puis de se tourner vers le ciel.

-Aaah, super. Ce crétin parle dans son sommeil, gromella Deidara en laissant sa tête retomber dans l'herbe.

-Hmm…non…je vais plutôt mettre mes chaussures roses…gneuh ? Qui a repeins le chat ?

Le jeune artiste soupira, puis bascula un regard furieux vers Tobi. Réalisant que cela ne lui ferait aucun effet vu qu'il était déjà partit au pays des songes, Deidara tourna le dos à son coéquipier.

Cet enquiquineur n'allait pas délirer comme ça toute la nuit, car même si Deidara n'était pas aussi fragile que cette petite nature, lui aussi avait besoin de repos.

-Zzzz…hmgn… spaghettis pour ce soir… non…zzzz…non… pas de chat aux oignons … oui… si vous voulez… des chaussures roses…

Deidara commençait sérieusement à se demander de quoi rêvait Tobi. S'il continuait, l'artiste n'allait pas le secouer avec du miel et des mots doux.

-Zrrrr…je vous aiiime… Deidara-Senpai…

Pour le coup, le jeune blond ouvrit de grands yeux en se retournant vivement vers Tobi.

-Quoi ? Qu-qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Murmura-t-il en tirant une grimace qui aurait fait rire l'homme masqué s'il n'était pas inconscient de ses gestes…et des ses paroles.

-Oui…Senpai…j'aime votre sourire ! Se tortilla-t-il dans son sommeil.

-T-Tobi ? Tu es réveillé ? S'inquiéta Deidara en le regardant fixement.

-Zzzr…hé hé…enlevez donc votre haut…

Deidara eu un hoquet de surprise ainsi qu'un frisson général. Il se recula de quelques centimètres par rapport à Tobi, celui-ci dormant paisiblement sans ce soucier le moins du monde de ce qui ce passait sur terre.

C'est pas vrai…Tobi avait donc des sentiments pour lui ? Et quels sentiments ! Mais ce n'était pas possible, enfin, jamais il ne l'aurait soupçonné de…

-Je sais…rmmph…passez moi la confiture d'artichauts…

Il regarda de nouveaux Tobi délirer, mais son regard était devenu plus tranchant, presque terrorisé.

Et si tout cela n'était que des paroles en l'air pendant son sommeil ?

Il remarqua alors que le masque de Tobi s'était légèrement déplacé dans toutes ses gesticulations. On pouvait voir le commencement de sa maxillaire et de sa joue.

Ce n'était que de la curiosité, rien de plus, une simple envie de savoir, Deidara tendis une nouvelle fois la main vers le masque de son coéquipier.

Il se mit à genoux pour lui retirer le plus délicatement possible, sa pire crainte à cet instant étant le réveil de l'homme démasqué.

Deidara posa le masque en spirale à coté de lui pour observer le visage dévoilé de Tobi sous toutes ces coutures. Il n'était pas moche, loin de là.

Quelques rides, comme celles qu'Itachi possédaient, en plus nombreuses lui descendaient sur les joues. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait passer un filet de bave.

Il se débattit à nouveau dans son rêve en crispant ses lèvres dans une moue de douleur.

-hmgh !…aah…vous n'êtes pas très gentil…Senpai…

Il rêvait encore de lui… Mais les sentiments que ce crétin éprouvait étaient-ils équivoques ? Deidara n'était pas totalement dégouté par ce que ressentait Tobi à son égard, il trouvait que c'était un bon début.

Quelque chose attira soudain le regard de Deidara. Une bosse se formait à la hauteur du pantalon de son coéquipier.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais de quoi pouvait bien rêver ce petit pervers ?

-Senpai, murmura Tobi en faisant sursauter Deidara. Venez… hmm… venez…

Le jeune artiste se mit alors à califourchon sur l'homme endormi, une jambe sur chacun de ses cotés.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais sa raison était déjà en train de s'évanouir. Tobi ne se réveilla pas et continua de gémir dans son sommeil.

Deidara lui passa son doigt sur la tempe, puis descendit sur sa joue pour finir sous son menton qu'il lui prit et lui remonta.

Il allait jouer avec lui, s'amuser avec ses sentiments jusqu'à le faire craquer. Cela promettait d'être très distrayant !

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, puis il les colla sur celles de Tobi en ne se préoccupant plus de le laisser divaguer dans ses rêves.

Il voulait le rendre fou, les sentiments de cet imbécile allaient lui servir. Il en jubilait d'avance.

Tobi émergea peu à peu de son sommeil sous les lèvres qui se mouvaient sur les siennes. Il sentait son Senpai sur lui, sa main sur sa joue, ses lèvres…son odeur…sa respiration…

Le jeune masqué répondit au baiser en passant sa main derrière le cou de l'objet de ses désirs.

-Hmm…, soupira Tobi après que Deidara lui ai laissé une pause pour respirer.

Il ouvrit légèrement ses yeux et l'artiste pu remarquer qu'ils étaient aussi sombres que le jais.

-Si Deidara savait quels sont mes rêves, il me tuerait sur place…mais…c'est si bon…

Sur ce, il appuya sa main sur la nuque de Deidara en fermant à nouveau les yeux.

Mais il se buta sur une résistance inopinée, le cou de l'artiste ne voulait pas se baisser. Il ouvrit des yeux anxieux. Comment son rêve pouvait-il lui désobéir…?

Le sourire de Deidara ainsi que ses sourcils haussés lui firent soudain douté de son fantasme aux pays des songes. D'habitude, il n'y avait pas autant de détails…

-Tu ne rêves pas, imbécile, l'informa cette création de son subconscient qui n'en était pas une en lui tapotant le front.

Tobi mit quelques instant à analyser l'information qu'il venait d'apprendre. Les yeux exorbités, il regardait son Senpai comme s'il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre.

Ce n'était pas possible…enfin…Deidara ne pouvait pas être là, avec lui, l'embrasser et faire comme si…comme si…Oui. La thèse de l'extraterrestre était plus plausible.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, se moqua Deidara en se penchant sur Tobi qui se ratatina dans l'herbe.

-Sen-Senpai ? Vous…c'est bien vous ? Balbutia Tobi dans un gémissement plaintif.

Le Senpai en question émit un léger rire, c'était décidément bien plus amusant de faire ainsi marcher Tobi que de l'envoyer percer les nuages à grand coup d'argile explosive.

-A ton avis, lui répondit Deidara en prenant le visage abasourdie du jeune homme dans une main pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Justement…Tobi n'en savait rien.

Mais, même s'il n'était pas le vrai, les sensations que lui procurait ce Deidara étaient tout simplement exquises. Il se laissa guider par les lèvres de son Senpai en fermant doucement les yeux.

Pourvu que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

L'artiste se délectait de la totale soumission de son coéquipier, mais il voulait plus.

Il voulait l'entendre gémir, le supplier, crier son nom… et cela commençait par une bonne imploration buccale.

Glissant sa langue entre les lèvres entrouverte de Tobi, il partit à la rencontre de sa consœur pour jouer avec elle.

-Hmmph ! Se plaignit Tobi en remuant sous Deidara quand celui-ci commença son ballet endiablé.

Ne se préoccupant aucunement du gêne de son vis-à-vis, l'artiste approfondit son baiser en enfonçant la nuque de Tobi dans l'herbe.

Une fois qu'il en eu finit avec lui, Deidara décolla sa bouche de la sienne en se léchant les lèvres.

Tobi eu du mal à rouvrir les yeux, il respirait déjà difficilement et un filet de bave lui descendait sur la joue. Mais cette fois, la cause n'était pas un sommeil agité.

Non, il ne rêvait plus. Il en doutait cependant encore un peu, mais les sensations que son Senpai lui procurait n'étaient pas si intenses dans ses rêves.

Mais alors…pourquoi ? Pourquoi Deidara lui faisait-il tous ça ?

Il tenta de réfléchir, mais c'était devenu pour lui un exercice d'une grande complexité. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à percevoir clairement, c'était le visage satisfait de son Senpai au dessus de lui. Celui-ci regarda Tobi d'un air de défis puis glissa sa main vers son pantalon.

Je jeune homme se redressa soudain, mais la deuxième main de Deidara le bloqua à terre.

-Senpai… c'est…, articula-t-il entre deux inspirations.

-Oui ? Miaula le concerné.

Tobi rougit violemment en sentant les doigts de son Senpai s'infiltrer sous son pantalon. Quand sa main arriva au seuil critique, un léger effleurement de la part de Deidara lui déclencha un frisson incontrôlable.

-C'est…c'est trop…

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? lui demanda le jeune blond en sachant très bien ce qu'il ferait, peu importe ce que répondrait Tobi.

Celui-ci serra les dents.

-Non…

-A la bonheur…

-AH ! S'écria Tobi en ouvrant brusquement de grand yeux noirs.

Deidara venait de lui prendre ce qui commençait peu à peu à lui faire mal. Gorgé de désir, l'artiste s'amusait avec en faisait bouger légèrement ses doigts dessus. La langue incorporé dans sa main s'en donnait à cœur joie. S'en était insupportable. Deidara observait chacune des réactions de son vis-à-vis avec délice, ses respirations saccadés, ses gémissements…

Tobi commençait à étouffer dans ses vêtements et ce fut encore pire quand le jeune blond effectua le mouvement magique.

-Aaah…aah…Deidara-Senpai…aah…

Guidé par la voix de Tobi, Deidara accéléra la cadence en faisant arquer le jeune homme démasqué dans un râle de plaisir.

Puis il glissa sa main libre sous le haut noir de Tobi en laissant sa langue s'adonner à une autre activités que l'habituel modelage d'argile.

-Aah…Sen…Senpai…Aah…Hnn ! Gémit le jeune homme en sentant la langue sculpteuse s'amuser avec l'une de ses perles rosés après s'être promener sur la surface de son torse. Jamais il n'aurait crue Deidara capable de se servir ainsi de ses langues. Mais, il n'allait pas se plaindre, car le bonheur en était doublé.

Tobi étaient au seuil du paradis. Non, il était même plus haut que ça. Il allait bientôt se libérer dans la main de son amour.

Il était dans un rêve, un rêve magnifique qui se mêlait à la réalité. Si Deidara ressentait tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui, alors son bonheur n'aurait plus de limites.

Quand le bonheur brise toutes les limites pour filer en flèche vers les cieux, puis éclate dans une immense déflagration de sensations pour ensuite te faire redescendre sur terre à la vitesse d'une plume se balançant dans l'air.

C'est cela que l'on appel l'orgasme.

C'est unique, cela ne dure que très peu de temps, mais c'est la meilleure expérience sensorielle qu'un être humain puisse avoir dans toute sa vie.

Tobi sentit tout d'un coup son Senpai écarter ses jambes, puis se baisser au niveau de…non…il n'allait quand même pas…

Baissant le pantalon de Tobi, Deidara s'empara de sa virilité et la ceintura de ses lèvres.

Au moment où le jeune blond imprima un mouvement de va et viens, Tobi gémis tout l'air de ses poumons dans des cris qui montaient peu à peu dans les octaves.

Il sentait son plaisir monté, monté, les limites allaient bientôt être brisées.

-aah…Ahh…AAH ! OUI, DEIDARA-SENPAI ! Explosa Tobi dans la déflagration de bonheur promis.

Deidara se retira juste avant que le jeune homme ne déverse le produit de son orgasme dans l'herbe.

Mais, Tobi ne sentit pas le doux planage qui aurait dû accompagner l'explosion. Il n'était pas une plume, il était un poids de plomb qui chutait à une vitesse folle vers le sol. Puis quand ce poids eu touché la terre ferme, il l'explosa en s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres.

Toujours plus profondément, s'éloignant du ciel étoilé, de la clairière…de Deidara.

Sa conscience changeait, il le sentait revenir.

Lui, le vrai Tobi.

La façade qu'il s'efforçait de garder devant son entourage s'était brisé sous la puissance du plaisir qu'il avait ressentit.

Ces gestes puériles, son caractère enfantin…ils les aimaient bien mais ce n'était pas les siens. Et bien que solidement accrocher à la peau, ce jet de bonheur les lui avaient arraché d'un coup sec.

Le premier masque était tombé il y a de cela quelques minutes, le deuxième venait d'exploser à cet instant.

Tobi avait sombré dans les ténèbres, il lui faudrait du temps pour l'acquérir de nouveau.

-Tobi ?…Je sais que je suis doué, mais quand même, ironisa Deidara en regardant le corps inanimé de son coéquipier.

Deidara remonta au niveau de son visage. Ce n'était pas le moment de dormir, il lui réservait encore beaucoup d'autres tourments.

-Hé ho ! Tobi !

Celui-ci crispa soudain ses sourcils, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux. Deidara regarda les paupières du jeune homme se lever, sa mâchoire inférieure descendant lentement de stupeur.

Le regard doux couleur onyx de Tobi s'était transformé en un regard tranchant renforcé par la présence de deux sharingans rouge sang.

-Tobi ? Murmura l'artiste.

Tobi avait disparu. Seul l'illustre Madara Uchiwa se tenait à présent devant Deidara.

Si ce dernier aurait su ce qui l'attendait, il serait partit sans demander son reste.


End file.
